


Forever Young

by stylinhearts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Sad, They're all dead, except from harry, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinhearts/pseuds/stylinhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the only one left alive out of the five. They grew old together, but didn't leave the world at the same time. He knows his turn will come soon, though, and he will join his friends together in heaven to sing one last song.</p><p>"Forever young... I wanna be forever young..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

> just a stupid short story i wrote one night i couldn't sleep... this is something different.

Harry walks onstage, the lights that fall on him blinding him slightly. The stadium is full of people, all here to see him. He can barely make out some familiar faces at the front rows as he takes his seat on the piano stool and lets his fingers glide over the familiar black and white notes. His digits find the right chords immediately and press down on them gently, his right foot pushing and letting go of the pedal every few moments.

He feels tired, but knows he can do this. He closes his eyes for a moment and listens to the music he's playing, the soft piano relaxing him, and he starts singing with his raspy, yet soft voice.

"Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while. Heaven can wait, we're only watching the skies. Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?" he sings and Liam comes in his mind.

Liam James Payne. The boy with the soft chocolate brown eyes and hair. His best friend, the daddy and sensible one. The one who would always know what the right thing to do is.

"Let us die young or let us live forever. We don't have the power, but we never say never. Singing in a sandpit, life is an old trip. The music's for the sad men." he keeps singing and next thinks of Zayn.

Zayn Javadd Malik. The quiet and mysterious one, and yet the one who wears his heart on his sleeve and is deep down a massive softie. Harry smiles and looks down at his hands that keep playing the music on the piano, and sings the chorus.

"Forever young. I wanna be, forever young. Do you really wanna love forever, forever, forever young..." Next in his mind comes Niall.

Niall James Horan, "Some are like water, some are like the heat. Some are the melody and some are the beat. But sooner or later they all will be gone. Why don't we stay young?" he remembers Niall's ocean blue eyes and his bleached blond hair. His laugh, his love for food and his carefree personality.

"It's hard to get old without a cause. I don't wanna perish like a fading horse. Youth is like diamonds in the sun. And diamonds are forever.." he watches his fingers move on the black and white keys and blue eyes come in his mind, but they're not Niall's.

"Forever young, I wanna be. Forever young..." Those eyes are different.

They belong to his loved one, Louis William Tomlinson. His best friend and lover. The one who taught him how to play the piano, was always there for him at good and bad moments and loved him with all his heart.

Silent tears start streaming down Harry's face as he thinks of Louis and his other three friends now. "So many adventures couldn't happen today. So many songs we forgot to play. So many dreams just swinging out of the blue. We let them come true..." he sings and he's crying, but he keeps singing. "Forever young, I wanna be. Forever young. Do you really wanna leave forever, forever, or never?" 

He thinks of all the things the five of them went through, of all the memories they had together. He remembers their first song, first award... His and Louis' first kiss, wedding, the birth of their children...

Harry is the only one left alive out of the five. They grew old together, but didn't leave the world at the same time. He knows his turn will come soon, though, and he will join his friends together in heaven to sing one last song.

"Forever young... I wanna be forever young..."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this sucked sorry guys


End file.
